1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vacuum insulation material and an insulation case unit and a refrigerator using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, energy saving devices are in high demand for protection of the environment and conservation of resources. In particular, an apparatus for warming and cooling, such as a refrigerator, a rice cooker, or a hot water supplier, requires an insulation material exhibiting excellent insulation performance to efficiently use heat and to reduce energy consumption.
A vacuum insulation material is well known as an insulation material providing excellent insulation. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-155065 discloses a vacuum insulation material manufactured by inserting a core into an encapsulator, evacuating the encapsulator, and sealing an opening of the encapsulator. Grooves are formed at the vacuum insulation material such that the vacuum insulation material be easily bent.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-336691 discloses a vacuum insulation material including a core surrounded by an encapsulator and having grooves.
In the vacuum insulation material disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-155065, however, elongation of the encapsulator (sheathing material) is not sufficiently restrained when the insulation material is bent along the grooves. In this case, the sheathing material is damaged with the result that a gas barrier property is lowered and thus desired insulation performance may not be obtained.
In the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-336691, the grooves are formed at the vacuum insulation material such that the vacuum insulation material is bent. However, in a case in which the vacuum insulation material is bent in the shape of an R (R bending), i.e. in a case in which the vacuum insulation material is bent such that a bendable region of the vacuum insulation material forms a curve having a predetermined radius of curvature, the vacuum insulation material does not sufficiently follow the curve with the result that a plurality of wrinkles are formed at the vacuum insulation material and thus insulation performance of the vacuum insulation material may be lowered. In addition, if the number of the grooves is increased to restrain generation of wrinkles, small thickness portions are increased with the result that insulation performance of the vacuum insulation material may be lowered.